The present invention relates generally to vehicle bumper systems and, more particularly to vehicle bumper systems having vehicle bumpers with integrated electrical conductors used to energize and communicate electrically with bumper-mounted devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to commercial vehicle bumper systems having a vehicle bumper with integrated electrical conductors used to energize and communicate electrically with bumper-mounted devices.
It is well known within the art that vehicle bumper systems include a variety of components. One primary component in vehicle bumper systems is the vehicle bumper itself. As known by those skilled in the art, bumpers can be single- or multi-piece components. Additionally, bumpers can consist of a back mounting plate with a cosmetic, aesthetically pleasing, visible front plate secured thereto.
Vehicle bumper systems further include mounting attachments, which permit devices to be mounted to the bumper. Examples of such attachments are brackets, bolts, hangers and the like.
Vehicle bumper systems also include electrically controlled devices that can be secured to the bumper or positioned in close proximity therewith. Examples of such devices include but are not limited to headlights and other lighting systems, lamps and indicators, antennae, various sensors, and sight sticks that function as corner locators.
In addition, vehicle bumper systems include wiring harnesses that electrically couple the forgoing devices to an electrical energy source and/or electronic control circuitry. When incorporated for use with a particular vehicle, all of the foregoing comprise a vehicle bumper system.
It is well known that bumper systems are incorporated in virtually every land vehicle, including trucks and automobiles. As such, bumper systems are incorporated in commercial vehicles, including those commercial vehicles classified in classes five through eight.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional bumper system 20 incorporated in a standard commercial vehicle having a chassis 22 and wheel 24. The conventional vehicle bumper system 20 shown in FIG. 2 includes a bumper-mounted device showing in the form of a headlight 26 mounted to a hanger 28 extending from the rear of the conventional vehicle bumper 30. The conventional vehicle bumper system 20 further includes a wiring harness 32 extending from chassis 22 to provide electrical energy to the circuitry incorporated within the housing of device 26.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, in conventional vehicle bumper systems, at least one wiring harness is used for bumper-mounted electrically controlled devices, and at least one electrical conductor extends to each electrically controlled device, typically hanging loosely between the vehicle chassis and/or wiring harness and the electrically controlled device. Each wiring harness typically includes copper wiring, crimp connectors, wire ties, wire clamps and the like.
The use of wiring harnesses and other loosely hanging electrical conductors as components of a vehicle bumper system presents several potential problems. Their installation is particularly complex and laborious.
It will also be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the wiring harnesses and other loosely hanging electrical conductors tend to wear more rapidly when subjected to inclement weather and increased road debris.
They also wear during ordinary vehicle operation, as they are subjected to forces in a variety of directions to the point where they often ultimately come disconnected at their weakened connections, causing failure of the electrically controlled devices in the bumper system.
Another deficiency of conventional vehicle bumper systems is that redundant lamps must be used, even in the case of common-switched lighting and indicators. One wiring harness is typically required for each lamp.
Another deficiency of conventional vehicle bumper systems is that electrical shorts and open circuits can and do occur as wiring harnesses and other loosely hanging electrical conductors wear with extended vehicle operation.
Another deficiency of conventional vehicle bumper systems is that the wiring harnesses and loosely hanging electrical conductors extending to bumper-mounted devices mounted closest to the opposite ends of the bumper, such as is the case with headlights, are often subjected to the greatest forces during vehicle operation, and tend to wear faster than those extending to bumper-mounted devices mounted in a central portion of the bumper.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that has a reduced number of vehicle bumper system component parts.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that has reduced installation complexity.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that requires less labor in order to install the system on a particular vehicle, translating into less costs associated with the system.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that requires only a single wiring harness for electrically controlling a plurality of bumper-mounted electrically controlled devices.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that eliminates redundant lamps for common switch lighting and indicators.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that eliminates flex-induced fiber optic cable and electrical wire breakage, translating into increased useful life for the system.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that provides relatively simple self-wiring installation of bumper-mounted, electrically controlled devices, such as electrical and lighting components.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that provides design freedom for cosmetic lighting.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that accommodates an integrated circuit to reduce the number of electrical conductors required for operation of bumper-mounted, electrically controlled devices.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that has faster assembly time.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that has reduced components.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that has a single electrical connector associated with the bumper to which a single connector extending from the vehicle chassis is mated.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that reduces the possibility of connection failure.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that is adaptable to accommodate various bumper-mounted, electrically controlled devices without requiring modifications to the integrated electrical connections.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that provides for guaranteed grounding to the grounded vehicle frame through the bumper mounting features.
It is further desirable to develop a vehicle bumper system that reduces the potential for electrical short and open circuits.
These and other desired benefits of the preferred forms of the invention will become apparent from the following description. It will be understood, however, that a system or method could still appropriate the claimed invention without accomplishing each and every one of these desired benefits, including those gleaned from the following description. The appended claims, not these desired benefits, define the subject matter of the invention. Any and all benefits are derived from the preferred forms of the invention, not necessarily the invention in general.
The present invention is directed to a vehicle bumper system. Preferably, the vehicle bumper system includes a vehicle bumper component. It further preferably includes a first electrical connector integrated with the vehicle bumper component. Still further, it preferably includes a second electrical connector integrated with the vehicle bumper component. Even further, it preferably includes an electrical communication path integrated with the vehicle bumper component. This electrical communication path preferably extends between the first electrical connector and the second electrical connector.